


Uncharacteristic Behavior

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Dragnet (TV 2003), The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Detective Macias picks Shane up for questioning due to her being a possible material witness in an ongoing case...(I have NO idea why I wrote this, probably because I thought the Elena character was interesting and Shane was the only tolerable character from The L Word.....I don't even remember writing this.)
Relationships: Det. Elana Macias/Shane McCutcheon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Uncharacteristic Behavior

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am almost 2 seasons behind on _The L Word_ , so I am probably out of date on many things... But anyway, since when do I write canon?  
**FANDOMS/PAIRING:** Dragnet (2003)/The L Word Det. Elana Macias/Shane McCutcheon  
  


**Uncharacteristic Behavior**

  
**By The Raven**

Detective Elena Macias examined the woman who was sitting across the interview table from her, unlike many of the young people that roamed the streets of L.A., this young woman looked like she actually knew what the street was about, which in turn was one of the main reasons this particular young woman, was here today.

Glancing down at the file in front of her, Detective Macias sighed internally, Shane McCutcheon had flat out refused to talk to any of the male detectives who were on duty and it had become quite clear, that no amount of pressuring was going to get her to change her mind.

Though not a suspect in anyway, they were quite sure that Shane had seen or had heard, or otherwise knew something about the murder that they were investigating. That was information that they needed from her and it was up to Elena to figure out a way of extracting it.

As dark eyes looked up, Elena found herself examined in detail, exactingly, precisely. Forcing down the urge to blush and internally shocked that this woman could evoke such a response from her, the dark haired detective cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"Do you need anything, Shane?" Pleased that her voice had not cracked, Elena tried in vain to cast aside her errant thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

"What have you got?" Came a smooth, slightly smoky reply from the woman.

It was the first time the young woman had spoken, at all, aside from a mumbled conversation into her phone an hour ago.

The dark eyes were focused on Elena's face with unerring intensity, making the Detective feel things she knew were not only highly unprofessional, but also very distracting, especially as she was not at all sure where they were coming from.

"How about coffee, a soda?" The Detective answered after a beat, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

Knowing that her superiors were watching and listening to the interview from behind the one way mirror that was behind her, Elena was careful to keep her actions and tone light.

"Coffee sounds good, mind if I smoke?" Came the reply, Shane's voice having dropped an octave so that now it sounded almost like a loud whisper, almost like a lover's caress, the verbal kind.

Mentally slapping herself, Elena rose from her seat, intending to receive the coffee that she knew was probably behind the door by now. Somehow the Detective knew that any interruption, would cause Shane to close up again and she was keen to avoid that.

A moment later, Shane was taking an appreciative sip of her coffee and lighting up a cigarette, her fingers making the act look almost erotic as she did; further distracting the Detective.

When Elena saw a slight smile appear briefly on Shane's full lips, she realised that she no longer had any control over this interview, but did she want it?

Abruptly, Shane rose to her feet and Detective Macias could almost feel her colleagues tensing behind the mirror, but somehow Elena was sure that Shane would not harm her, so she remained unconcerned.

"I'm going now, I know I am not under arrest and I know my rights. The only way I am telling you anything, is if I can do it on my terms and if I don't have to testify, sign anything or be contacted about this again, ever." The words were emphatic, said in an almost angry tone and they brooked no refusal.

With those words, the young woman reached around Elena and gently picked up her coffee cup, draining the hot liquid in one gulp, before setting down the cup again.

The Detective was sure that Shane had brushed up against her on purpose, but she was shocked when hot, coffee scented breath tickled her ear and Shane spoke to her in a soundless whisper for a few long seconds.

The next thing she heard was the sound of the door being shut gently and for an endless minute, she remained rooted to the spot, unable to move or to think, before she exploded to her feet and barged out of the room.

Uncaring of her colleagues questions, she simply shook her head and spoke loudly.

"I can get her to talk, but she is not stupid, don't follow me, she'll know... I'll call in later!" Elena knew that she was acting a little erratically, but at this point, she did not care what her colleagues thought, she needed to follow Shane...

As Detective Macias drove out of the parking lot, she started to scan the night for signs of Shane. The other woman had told her that she would walk slowly and be obvious, but this was L.A. it was easy to overlook a semitrailer even at the best of times and this was not a _best of times,_ not by a long shot.

After some frantic looking, Elena spotted Shane, walking slowly and deliberately down along the outer edge of the sidewalk and when the Detective pulled up, the younger woman did not hesitate and a moment later, Shane was sitting in the passenger seat, looking at her expectantly.

"Well come on, Detective, let's go." Shane said in a low voice after a few moments had passed and without a word, Elena complied...

* * *

An hour later, Elena stopped the car and switched off the engine, the lights and flipped the automatic locks, wanting at least some warning in case some crazy came to call. The Detective felt certain that she would only have this one chance with Shane and she did not intend to have it go to waste due to some absurd fluke.

Taking a deep breath, Elena turned towards the other woman, who had been completely silent as she had driven and who now sat shadowed by the darkness inside and outside of the car.

A moment later, Shane turned towards her, her expression unreadable, yet somehow clear and when Elena opened her mouth to say something, she felt a soft finger touch her lip and saw a minute shake of a dark head.

"Shhh..." The softly uttered reproach, caused Elena to pause and in that pause, something inside of her gave way. As Elena watched, transfixed, Shane seemed to flow over the space between the two seats and a heartbeat later, the dark haired Detective felt soft, skilled and confident lips capture her own.

Too stunned to react immediately, Elena quickly recovered and found herself kissing the woman straddling her lap like she had never kissed anyone before and who knows, perhaps like she would never again.

As desire started to pour through Elena's veins, making her blood feel like molten iron, Detective Macias ceased to exist, instead only the woman she was at this moment, remained.

Reacting instinctively, Elena clawed at Shane's clothes and deepened their kiss, her hands seeking access to Shane's body, to her secrets and as she moved, Elena could feel the seat they were sitting in lower to an almost vertical as the buttons, snaps and zippers that held her own body captive, gave way under talented fingers.

Moment's later, Elena felt her body filled and the act caused her to arch into Shane, gasp into her mouth and claw at her half naked back. Desperate for more contact, Elena tore her mouth away from Shane's for a moment and in one swift movement, removed the the tee shirt that still separated their bodies.

When their hot, wanting flesh touched, Elena felt herself start to climax, her teeth singing into Shane's shoulder convulsively as she did, a guttural scream forcing its way out of her mouth as she did, her body turned into an undulating, gasping, thing of pleasure as Shane moved over her and inside of her, then it was over...

Or maybe it has just begun...

**The End** ****


End file.
